25 days of christmas!
by Sio chan1
Summary: 25 days. 26 characters. 25 one shots. 25 guys. 1 girl. All for my big sister emily, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  rating will prolly change    xoc ocx
1. Chapter 1

I Siobhan hereby swear that I shall update every day without fail

including christmas day

Unless circumstances such as family trips change this

I shall do my best when writing the one shots

And will not give clues about who the character is before the day!

Wooooot Boring shit over :3

Okay so this little pocket of fun is for... ONEE CHAN: EMILY!

You deserve this because your always there for me and the best sister ever!

I may have only known you since march however you are the one who made life tolerable for me being there for me all the way.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA

On december first this begins See you there


	2. Santa hats

Sio: YOOOOO MINNA SAAAAAAAN! Well not minna san but Emily. Merry christmas well first of december rofl ANYWAY lets get started!

_First one hot...no wait shot:_

Cold wrapped the Varia base in a chilly blanket, the windows steamed with crimson curtains drawn.

The stone walls stretching cold and high freezing to the touch.

Emily was just coming back from shopping smoke like wisps hung in the air from where she was breathing.

Her dirty brown coloured hair covered in a small wolly hat.

She walked in grinning widely, "I'm back~" she called as she deposited her shopping in the kitchen smiling.

She pulled out something red.

Something that was going to cause a lot of arguments.

Santa hats.

One for everyone, even Levy.

Slight red glinted in the light as her natural red highlights shone.

She worer simple gloves and a wooly hat her maroon eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.

The others came through, "Ne Emily senpai why have you got hats?" Fran deadpanned monotonously.

"These dear Fran" Emily began "these are hats for everyone to wear" she giggled

"Ah Emily senpai I can't wear one because of the fake princes hat" he monotoned

"Gomenosai" he went on

An aura surrounded Emily

"Oh your going to wear it" she began "like it or not"

Fran looked at her

"Ah Emily senpai is scary" he deadpanned

"Ushishishi what are the peasants doing in here not paying attention to the prince" a voice giggled

"Emily senpai is scarier than you fake prince" Fran monotoned

"Ushishishi stupid toad the prince is scarier than this mere peasant" Belphegor snickered

Emily glared heatedly

She shoved the hat onto Bel's head roughly

She then plonked another on Fran's head so that it sat at an angle and wouldnt fall off

Bel grimaced

"The prince does not approve of this peasants attire" he hissed softly as he tried to take it off.

Emily glared "dont even think about it" she growled

"VOOOOOOOIIIII WHATS GOING ON IN HERE" a certain shark shouted loudly

"Shark commander Emily senpai got christmas hats" Fran deadpanned

"VRAAAAIIIIT WHY HAS SHE BOUGHT STUPID HATS Squalo yelled as he barged in

"Ushishishi the peasant is in trouble" Bel giggled

Emily glared at Squalo

"Wear it" she growled with a deep glare her aura growing larger and larger its murderous intent promising horrible horrible things if hey didnt wear the hats.

Squalo immediately took his and yanked it onto his head

"Tch" he growled

"Oi bossu says its too loud down here" boss-ass-kisse- I mean Levy growled as he walked into the room

Emily smirked he was shit scared of her

She thrust a hat int his hands

Where it" she growled

"Or I will burn your naked pictures of Xanxus" (we all know he has them)

Squalo and the others looked at him blankly

All mimicking Fran

He whimpered and took the hat

"Yes ma'm"

Now all she had to do was get pissy face to wear his

She knew Luss would wear it because he wanted to

It was the type of thing he would wear

A gun shot was heard and a hole was placed in the door

Right on que

Pissy fa- I mean Xanxus (man im making a lot of mistakes today) walked in scowling

Everyone was in santa hats

Emily was fixing hers on her head

One was thrust into his arms

Squalo glared

"Stupid boss wear it..." he began

"She will kill us all if we dont...either that or make us watch 4 kids again" everyone visibly shivered

Well everyone but Fran

She had made them watch 4 kids One Piece

They were scarred for life

Xanxus stuck the hat on hurriedly

Luss came in and giggled

"my my what a surpriiiiise~" he giggled

He took his hat with joy and put it on his head as he wore an apron saying '_kiss the cook' _with misltetoe above the words

"Hey Luss~" Emily giggled

"Don't they all look so cute in their hats" she grinned

Luss nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Yeeeeeeeees~" he sang

~Chrstmas Day Because I Like Time Skips~

Emily hurriedly ran down the stairs like a child and ran to the tree

The others followed gorggily behind

She began tearing at the wrapping paper as a child would unable to wait to see what christmas presents she got

She handed the others their christmas presents from her and began looking through all her presents

Fran didnt have the frog hat on but he had the santa hat on his mop of teal green hair which cascaded till just past his shoulders sported the crimson red hat Emiluy had given him

He felt weird around her

He couldnt explain it

He had a special christmas present for her that would help him figure out

He opened his presnets

"Ah Emily senpai arigatou gozaimsu" he said opening the wrapper to find Frans new Manga issue inside

He opened his present from Bel whilst saying

"Ah fake prince senpai isnt completely heartle-" he was cut off by knives flying at him out of the box

"...Itai senpai" he monotoned

Emily started scolding Bel

She found it strange she was the only one who didnt get a preset for him

Everyone else had given her a present

Even Xanxus

Fran tugged her wrist and started walking

She followed confused

He pulled her into his room

"Fran whats goin-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers

She was shocked and frozen not knowing what to do

But after a few seconds her eyes fluttered shut as her stomach did flip flops and she wrapped her arms around his neck

He wrapped his own around her waist as his tongue begged for entrance

Emily's face heated up and she parted her lips ever so slightly as her heart beat faster and faster

He gladly slid his tongue in and began to explore her mouth mapping it out as if trying to never forget

He loved her

Thats why his heart heart when she was around him

Why he wanted to just hold her in his arms whenever she was upset

Soon their lungs began to ache and they broke the kiss for air

"I love you" he whispered in her ear his hot breath fanning her neck

She shivered

"I love you too" she whispered

* * *

><p>Sio: DONE I do not own katekyo hitman reborn! I kinda made myself giggle a little when I was writing this lol santa hats :3<p>

Fran: baka

Sio: meany face

Fran: baka

Sio: *bitch slap* have that


	3. Not rlly christmasy

Sio: okay second one shot lets get my writing on! okay so because im a lazy ass i am going to state who the pairing is at the top of the one shot because im not very good with mystery and stuff the one in the last one was only okay because i just wanted to put omedy in it so it wasnt really mystery lol man i hope this doesnt break the agreement i made in the you know prelude to all this

_Second one shot: Mitskuni Haninozuka_

As the sun filtered through the scarlet curtains of the host club the usual noises were heard.

The squeels.

The chatting up of girls.

We all know the usual thing.

As I was saying the sun was filtering in gently like a comforting friend as the people chatted.

Ossie Toca the 'best frend' host was talking to a group of three girls and was smiling happily as he did so.

But Ossie Toca had a secret.

He was really a girl by the name of Emily Toca and her elder brother Ossie and her father died in a car crash a few years ago.

Her evil bastard uncle was trying to take over the business and gain all of the money for his own selfish needs.

As villains do.

Emily was waiting.

She was waiting till her cousin was old enough to take over the company and change the rules so that girls could run it and then she herself could and she would have the satisfaction of seeing her uncle's face when they pulled it off.

She was suddenly glomped by the 18 year old form of Mitskuni Haninozuka otherwise konown as simply Hunny.

"Sie chan Sie chan wanna have some cake with me and Usa chan?" he giggled happily his brown eyes sparkling with their usual joy and happiness.

'_not the eyes again' _Ossie mentally groaned.

"Okay sure" Ossie or rather Emily smiled.

"YAY~" the small boy cried happily giggling as he hugged her

He tugged her wrist over to the table and sat eher down he then proceeded to run and get some victoria sponge

He ran back and put a slice before her andone for himself

He started to dig in smiling happily with each bite he took

He had crumbs covering his mouth all over

'Ossie' sighed he wiped the 18 year olds mouth and gave him a look

"Hunny you have to be more careful when you eat otherise you get all messy" she sighed ruffling his hair

He looked up at her innocently "im sorry Sie chan I wont do it again" he smiled happily

Emily finished her slice and smiled her red highlights glinting happily in the light

They were NATURAL not DYE

She chuckled and led him back to his ladies

She heard whispers

"Awwww don't Ossie senpai and hunny senpai look so cute together like that" they swooned as they watched the two

Ossie tensed

He was supposed to be guy for god sake

Did these girls think he was gay?

Hunny smiled "Sie chan sit with me pretty please" he giggledd as he pulled Emily down beside her

She sighed

"Okay hunny" she sighed as she looked at the swooning ladies and then the slightly glaring ladies he was supposed to be hosting

Kyoya wouldnt enjoy this

He smiled as he chat to the other ladies with Hunny and Kyoya tended to the ladies he had left behind

He felt sorta bad but he knew Kyoya was going to do something horrible to him.

"W-well ladies I best go" he smiled as he walked back to his sofa were Kyoya was smirking widely.

That wasnt good

Not good at all

Kyoya never smiled unless it was when he was enjoying others torture

Yeah...Ossie was screwed

"You and Hunny will stay and clean up after club to make up for the loss of money" he smirked

"And then tomorrow you will come early to set up I trust you will tell Hunny senpai this?" he smirked wider and wider as Ossie grimaced

"Y-yes Kyoya£" he sighed as he looked at the boy

Tamaki came over

"Onii chaaaaan~" he sang "the ladies got a little upset" he looked at Ossie

"Don't start that again Tamaki" Ossie sighed as he looked at Tamaki

Tamaki always refered to him as his older brother

Tamaki pouted

"Fine" he mumbled as he looked away

~After Club~

Ossie was helping Hunny clean when Hunny tripped and fell on the taller boy

Ossie caught him but was pinned underneath him

Ossie blushed heavily and Hunny looked at him

"Sorry Sie chan" he said getting off of Emily and helping her up

"E chan when are you going to tell everyone your a girl" he giggled

Ossie froze

"H-hunny thats not funny calling me Emily just because we look alike I get enough of that at home" she said as she backed up slightly

"Emily you know its not that hard to figure out Kyo chan probably already knows..." he started

"I wont tell anyone and I can help you with your uncle" he stated as he walked closer

Emily just backed up

"W-what are you talk-"

She was cut off when Hunny hugged her

"Trust me" he stated

"Just listen...I know your a girl and I can help you with your uncle you just have to trust me" he stated as he leaned in

Emily pushed him away

"B-but my uncle will he'll hurt you" she said as she pushed him away

Hunny took her hands into his own

He leant in slowly

"Trust me" he whispered in her ear

"I love you after all" he kissed her deeply

His tongue slid into her mouth as he kissed her without giving her a warning

Her heart began to beat faster and her stomach did flip flops

She kissed back and when he pulled away he leant his forehead against her own

"I love you more than anything else" he said as he leant his forehead against hers

"I love you too" she whispered back

* * *

><p>Sio: O O C gomenosaaaaaaaiiii<p>

Hunny: Sio chan baka

Sio: *glare* just cos I dont like all cake

Hunny: how could you not like rhubarb crumble

Sio: ITS HORRIBLE!

Hunny: EVIL *points at me*

Sio: *twitch* if I didnt think you had the mental age of a 4 year old and thus you were a kid I wouldve beaten the shit out of you by now -_-


	4. Chapter 4

SIO: what up emmy! time for next one shot as forgot to state in the last chapter I do not own ouran high school host club

Third one shot

Peter

Emily Jane Toca was putting the final touches to her christmas tree, a knock at the oak frame door sounded.

She went to answer said door and she was shocked at what she saw

A man

With rabbit ears

He scooped her up without a word and made for the back garden

There was suddenly a large empty black hole in her back garden

She screamed and struggled but the man with rabbit ears merely chuckled

"Now now my sweet" he smiled

"Please don't b so troublesome I mean it took a lot of trouble getting you here after all" he whispered in her ear licking her neck

When they got through the slow hole Emily was shouting and screaming

"Take me home you asshole!" she shouted as she hit him on the head

"Noe now dear" the white haired man said as he gently took a glass vial from his pocket

"If you wouldnt mind drinking this please and then we can let the game commence" he giggled as he handed it to her

Emily glared

It was a deadpanned glare with a totally straight face that said

_'Do you really think im that stupid' _she roughyl shoved it back into his hand and then muttered

"Wat the fuck is wrong with you why the hell would I drink that" the man sghed and uncorked the pink glass bottle

He drained the contents and then looked at Emily with a daring smirk

He tilted her chin towards him making her blush and wriggle

But soon her lip met his own and a cool liquid slid gallantly into her throat

She realised what was happening

He was making her drink the contents of the vial

She was frozen with shock and when all was finished he pulled away smiling

"And now the games begin" he smiled looking at her

"My name is Peter" he began

"Peter White" he then walked off with the crunch of the winter clocktower under his feet

(WE ONLY READ THE MANGAS SO WE DONT CARE IF ITS NOT LIKE THE GAME!)

The whole of wonderland was coated in winter frost

What had Emily got herself into

-A Few Weeks Later-

Emily had grown accustomed to living in wonderland

The inhabitants were all perfectly nice to her

Well all accept peter who was just a slime ball in general

The queen had given her no choice but to stay at the palace

Vivaldi could be very persuasive

She had to now encounter Peter every day

She had found the no face thing a tad disturbing but she eventually got used to it

It was December 25th

Christmas Day

Peter sauntered into her room

"Oh Emily my dear~" he sang

"I brought you a preeeesaaaant~"

She glared at him

To be fair she was slowly getting used to him and slowly but surely was warming up to him

"What is it" she asked sighing

She then felt herself [inned to the bed as Peter kissed her

That shocked her

But what shocked her more was the fact she was kissing back

His hands roamed her body

Rubbing up and down her thighs

Emily let out a soft mewl of delight as she felt his warm hands

She kissed him deeply as her arms moved around his neck

She loved him

And he loved her

-The Next Morning-

The two lay there on boxing day holding eachother

Peter held her close

"Last night was wonderful" he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine

Emily nodded and nuzzled into him

"Yeah" she smiled

"It was"

"I love you" Peter mumbled into her hear

"I love you more" was Emily's reply.

* * *

><p>Sio: okay this well and truly suckjed ass but yeah i cant write any bettter than this so yeah um I DONT OWN AITCOH: alice in the country of hearts<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Fourth one shot:

Sebastian Michaelis

Emilia Jane Toca rode in her horse drawn carriage to the estate of the Phantomhive heir.

She was an important asset to the Phontom toy and confectionary company

She was basically Ciel's hidden second in command from over in the Americas

Emilia had dirty brown coloured hair that sparkled a beautiful red in the sun or any light

Madam Red would have been proud.

The beautiful golden ball of energy known as the Sun was high in the English skies

Well English weather was shit

So it was more grey skies and snow specks falling from the sky innocently

Emilia gasped in awe of them

Living in Miami she had never seen snow fall

Ciel didn't understand why she liked it

But he didn't particularly care

When she arrived at the Victorian manor Sebastian and Ciel were waiting for him

It was almost Christmas and they were going to discuss the Christmas line of toys and sweets

As Emilia's handmaid helped her out of the carriage Sebastian bowed and Ciel tilted his hat

"Oh please" Emilia began

"Stop with the poshness already" she sighed

"Greetings miss Toca" Sebastian smirked as he bowed

"I hope you find your stay at the Phantomhive manor enjoyable" he smiled taking her cloak from her which was gathering a light dusting of the white innocent powder which was snow

She smiled as the crimson coloured cloak was taken from her "thank you very much Sebastian as always"

He smirked

"If I couldn't do this much what kind of butler would I be" he said as he gently laid the cloak over his arm and led the girl inside

"Now your room shall be the usual one Miss Emilia if there is anything you ant for please just ask it" he stated "now I shall be in the kitchen if anything is needed and if I am unavailable please just speak to Finny or Bardroy or Mayrin" he stated turning around

She nodded "okay thank you Sebastian" she giggled as she flopped down upon the four poster bed with which she had been provided

The bed frame was made out of oak and the wharls in it were in a simple circular pattern, the pillows were plumped and stuffed with goose down and one would fall asleep as soon as their head touched the pillow itself from the softness

The quilt was a crimson red and the pillows of a simple innocent white. The quilt itself was thick and made of the finest procurable recourses money could buy.

Emilia really loved staying at the Phantomhive manor it was always the best weeks sleep she could ever dream of even better than the 5 star hotels back home.

Emilia snuggles into her pillows and fell asleep then and there

When she awoke the window to her room was frosted with a slight mist and the snow fell thickly around the manor the crimson settee and royal purple carpet feeling soft and plush under her body as she sat on the settee and walked upon the carpet

She looked at the serving tray which must have been brought into her room during the early morning before she awoke

However the tea and scones were still warm from the oven and teapot

The actual teapot was beside the cups and there was a small bowl of sugar cubes

She looked at it and smiled

"Good 'ol Sebastian" she laughed as she drank her tea slipping in a few sugar cubes as she noticed the jam and butter for the scones

She coated the scones in said jam and took a few bites

Heaven in a food

She ate them all clearing her plate and then smiled, she really would've like a butler like Sebastian Michaelis

She saw a portrait of Ciels father once

Sebastian was the spitting image of him

She always wondered why

But she guessed it was a mere coincidence

The real reason was that Ciel had chosen that as Sebastian's form out of respect and admiration for his father

(I swear to god in like the second or something episode you see a portrait of ceils dad and um and two things CIELS MOTHERS HAIR IS BLACK and SEBASTIAN IS THE SPIT OF CIELS FATHER)

Sebastian was working on the garden showing Finny what was a weed and what wasn't

Emilia exited her room in which she had been watching said smexy butler from the window

When she got out into the garden she smiled

"Any way I can help?" she giggled looking at the two men

Her and Finny had a quite close friendly relationship

Not going out or anything

Just really good friends

Sebastian sighed for the umpteenth time

"Finny daisies are weeds not flowers" he sighed as h watched Finny leave all the daisies in but pick out the pansies and tulips

This week was going to be a long one for our favourite smexy butler

-On Christmas Day Emilia is still there as the manor was snowed in-

Emilia smiled as she handed everyone the present she had got before the storm had blocked them all in

Sebastian looked at his own

It was a nice kitty cat wallet

He thought it was okay

He guessed

He slid it into his pocket

Sebastian smirked and pat her head

"Thank you lady Emilia" he stated as he fingered over the wallet

He being a demon got her nothing

She pouted

"Don't do that" she puffed her cheeks

Once all was done Sebastian was cleaning and Emilia helping him out

Sebastian suddenly whirled her around and into his arms

After all their years of her visiting

He felt a strange feeling bubble up in his demonic heart

Emilia was blushing

"S-sebastian" she let out wriggling slightly as she herself felt her own heated face

"I love you emilia" he whispered into her ear

She smiled and looked him in the eye

"and I you"


	6. Chapter 6

Fifth one shot:

Nanashi: MAR: marchen awakens romance

(okay so em hasn't actually met nanashi from mar yet I don't think but she said she thinks he's hot from his pic sooooooo please don't hate me onee chan)

Nanashi was chief of Luberia in the world of MAR

The chief thief looked around his golden blonde hair cascading past his shoulders and his red headband slightly covering his jade green eyes which sparkled with their usual vigour

He looked around at all the girls as he usually did looking for one to flirt with

His red and white shirt which he adorned looked its usual only a little tatty from the fight the day before

He spotted the new addition to his guild

Her name was Emily

Apparently she didn't know how or why she got to MAR

All she remembered was the fact she was without family or parents or any of the like

Nanashi remembered when he had found her it was a fond memory to him

They were just walking through the desert really

Nothing abnormal about them just walking

They had found Emily in the desert wandering around and extremely dehydrated

Nanashi took her into the thieves guild and looked after her

And now she fit in perfectly with the others

"Hey Nanashi" she drawled

"I'm not available stop trying to hook up with me" she went on sighing

Nanashi whined

"Eeeeeemmmiiilly pleeeeeeeaaase" he whined

"Your face is so cute" he marvelled

A light pink rouge dusted Emily's face

"Nanashi what the hell" she exclaimed

Nanashi sighed

"Awww man Emily you didn't have to blow me off like that" he whined

-Later That Night-

Nanashi hugged Emily from behind covering her eyes

"Nanashi what the hell!" she shouted as she wriggled

"Shhhhh Emily" Nanashi whispered in her ear

He gently moved some hair from her face and kissed her cheek

"Just relax"

She leant into his touch

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

She replyed the same

A few weeks later Nanashi came home to a destroyed guild

And…..

Emily was one of the casualties

The one woman he had said 'I love you to' where he had actually meant it

And as he moved to fight phantom on the last day of the war games

He was fighting for Emily

For the person he loved more than anything else in the world

Sio: short I know but Emily doesn't even know the character lol


	7. Chapter 7

Sixth one shot:

Kisuke Urahara

"But Iiiiiichigoooooo he creeps me out I don't wanna come" Emily whined as her best friend Ichigo Kurosaki dragged her to the Urahara shop

Said man really did creep her out

Ichigo just sighed

"Your coming like it or not" he groaned as he dragged said girl through the sliding doors

"Hey hat-n-clogs we need a favour" Ichigo sighed

"Emily's gegai is getting a little stiff would you mind getting her a new one?"

Urahara looked at the pair

"Well well what do we ave here" he mumbled looking into the maroon eyes of the girl

"Emily Toca" he smirked as he looked deep into her vibrant maroon eyes

"Well I'd be happy to supply a gegai Ichigo but these things don't come cheap you'll have to pay me" Urahara smirked

Ichigo glared, "damnit" he mumbled as he looked at Emily

He handed the money to the sandy blonde

"I'll have it to you in 5 days Emily but first I need to find out whats specifically wrong with this gegai" he smirked as he neared her gently taking her arm

She shot him a glare

"I swear to god you touch me inappropriately and you will die" she warned as she followed him

He took her to a simple room

He began to take the heart rate of her gegai and the breathing rate her movements the things a normal doctor would do

Urahara looked at her with a sigh

"Your gegai is just going out of date" he sighed

Emily gave a deadpanned look

"They can actually do that?" she asked confused

He nodded

"Each gegai comes with an expiration date your simply has met its own" Kisuke explained

Emily just nodded

"Uh huh" she nodded

"Okay then so 5 days?" she asked

Urahara just nodded

"Yes 5 days" he stated

She nodded

"See you then" she walked out of the room

-5 days later-

Emily sighed as she made her way to go pick up her gegai

She needed it badly now

She was starting to look like a cardboard cut out trying to walk and move

She walked into the to her 'creepy' house and looked around

"Hey hat-n-clogs I came to get my gegai" she sighed as she looked around

Nothing

A chuckle came from a room and Emily hesitantly went to the door to check what it was

She opened it and was suddenly pulled in and the door shut firmly behind her

She let out a soft yelp as she saw Urahara in front of her

One hand on the wall behind her pinning her against it

Sake rich breath wafted over her

She looked at him

"Drunk asshole" she yelped

She wriggled and tried to get away

Suddenly Urahara kissed her deeply

She froze

She didn't know what to do

Urahara smirked in the kiss and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he began to map out her mouth

He groaned slightly

He felt Emily's lips moving against his own and he opened his eyes slightly to see hers shut as she kissed back

He walked her to the futon in the room and smirked

He forced her soul from her body and did the same with his own soul

She looked at him

"W-wow" she whispered looking him over

He was even more handsome like this

Urahara tore her clothing from her and smirked

He kissed up and down her neck making her let out a soft mewl

She ran her hands through his sandy locks and knocked his hat off

He smirked and tore her bra away

He leant down and took one of her breasts into his mouth

He heard her groan which made him let out a soft moan himself

She ran her hands through his hair

That night

Ginta and ururu has questions in the morning

The phenomenon that was urahara and Emily

Had begun

Sio: I hope you like it emmy chwan!


	8. Chapter 8

Seventh one shot:

Verde

Emily walked into her Arcobaleno bosses lab

"Verde I came to take your plate AND give you dinner" she sighed

"Dumb croc attacked me" she mumbled

Verde's swivel chair did its function and swivelled to face her

"Ah Emily you have brought dinner I see…." His eyes cast down to her slightly torn trouser leg

"And I see my friend saw you as dinner" he chuckled

Emily growled

"Yes and now I have to buy a new pair of trousers because your incompetent croc cant even see me as a normal human being and sees me more of just a simple snack" she growled as she glared at the forest green hair of the baby with a surprisingly deep voice

He chuckled loudly

"Ah how amusing" he smirked as he analysed her

She had glinting maroon eyes and dirty brown coloured hair

He thought her aesthetics were pleasing upon the eye

He took one last glance at her and then finally looked away

"You may take your leave" he waved his tiny baby hand as if to dismiss her from the room

She sighed

"Not even so much as a thank you" she grumbled walking out

He chuckled after she left

She intrigued him

She was so interesting the way she spoke and acted, the way her body language would portray annoyance but her voice happiness and kindness

He had to test this

He had to find out why she was so speacil

Why even his frozen heart beat faster

-The Next Day-

There was an excited air over the household

Verde had done it

The cure

At least

He thought it was the cure

He had to test it

"Emily come to my office now" he sighed

Soon said girl was in his office very very confused

Emily looked at him

"Verde whats going on?" she asked as she looked at the various chemicals around the room

Verde used his chair to wheel behind her

"Relax" he stated injecting her with a serum in the neck

There was a bright flash of crimson light and soon in Emily's place stood a baby

She looked up at Verde

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" she yelled

Verde just stared

"So it didn't work then" he sighed

Emliy glared

"what didn't work?" she spat as she glared up at him

"The cure I made for the arcobaleno if it had worked you would've stayed a human and now you've become a baby so it is a dud and didn't work"

"it is now in your best interest to work with me on finding a cure" he sighed deeply

-a few years later-

Emily had become accommodated to baby life

She could now do everything perfectly

Everything she would normally do which was once a vast seemingly impossible task

Was as simple as the alphabet

Verde came in and injected her without warning

She fell to the ground

Black light filled the room

Adult Emily

She hugged him

"You did it!"

"You actually did it!" shoe shouted

Hje smirked widely and injected himself

"I am now going to express something I have bnever before" he smirked pinning her t the wall

She looked at him blushing

"W-0what do you mean"

"love" he smirked

Sio: okay I rewreote this"!


	9. Chapter 9

Eighth one shot:

Roxas

The blonde boy looked at Lexyim

"um Lex is this okay? He asked looing down at the ravine filled with hundreds of shadows

"I mean its cool you trapped them and all but how are we going to ffight them" h stated

Emily just smirked and pushed him

"have fun roxy!" the boy screamed

Soon he was down there fighting hundreds of heartless all at once

After many hours he had slain the last heartless

He painfully climbed up where Emily was and they both portalled back

Roxas had a small crush on Emily

But he refused to admit it

Emily looked at him as he spacedout about them going out for the hundredth time that day

"Roxy come back to us" she said in an eerie voice while poking him

He sighed

"hi em" he sihed as he looked at her

To him she was perfect

Her lithe body was beautiful and her maroon eyes glinted like precious stones

He smiled whenever he thought of her and marluxia made fun of him whenever he did so

He decided he would tell her

On Christmas eve

Soon he had reached his date of confession

He waited to be alone to speak to her

He swallowed all his fear and anxiety and strode up to her boldly

"E-emily….I love you" nhe cried ;blushing deeply

Emily hugged him

She kissed his chjeek as she herself felt her face heat up

"I love you to" she smiled

Sio: okat im ill and this is shit so sue me


	10. Chapter 10

Winter wonderland

Elliot March

Emily was finally getting used to life in wonderland

The weather was nice and the people could be delightful

Like I said

Could

She stayed at the mad hatter mansion

On the pretence that she would always do as blood asked

Not that she did

She preferred to piss Blood off instead

For that reason her and Elliot sorta got along

Sorta didn't

This was one of the days when they didn't

"SHUT UP YOU RABBIT"

"IM NOT A RABBIT I JUST HAVE LONG EARS"

"EXPLAIN THE CARROTS"

"I ONLY LIKE CARROT DISHES!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POUR A WHOLE POT OF CARROT TEA OVER MY HEAD JUST BECAUSE I CALLED BLOOD AN ARROGANT ASSHOLE"

"BLOOD IS THE BEST GUY ANYONE COULD EVER MEET. ALICE LIKE HIM"

Emily froze

Her best friend Alice Liddel

She hated being compared to her

Even as very young children people were always comparing her to Alice

Saying how they wanted Emily to be more like her

She looked down

Then stormed off in the snowy trees of the forest surrounding hatter mansion

Elliot watched pissed off

Not like he could care any less

That night she didn't return

She was so angry

And upset

But then again

It's not like Elliot knew

Was it?

Elliot was starting to get worried Emily had been out in the forest all night

He wondered if she would come back

He didn't mean to do anything if he did do anything

Was it that he mentioned Alice

He knew the two were close since childhood

And that there was sort of a slight rift in them

But he didn't know much more than that

He looked at Blood who really couldn't give a damn

"Go look for her if your so worried" he sighed as he got back to his paper work

Elliot sighed

"But you need me to protect you"

Blood sighed

"I'll be fine for an hour or two"

Elliot owed in thanks and ran off

He looked for Emily in the forest

Who might I add was lost because SOMEONE told her it was the way to the hatters mansion

That SOMEONE got lost themselves and buggered off

She was sorta scared

Elliot searched frantically

He finally found her

She was sitting by a tree head in her hands sobbing

He gathered the girl into his arms and rocked her slightly

"Shhhh shhh" he began

"Your safe now"

She clung to him scared

He kissed her head and then whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry for what I did…..I love you"

Emily blushed but nuzzled into him

"I love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

Last christmas

Xanxus

Xanxus had a lover

Emily Toca

He loved her more than anything

Anything in the world

If anyone in his team bad mouthed her

He would kill them

Or come close

No one knew

He wouldn't tell them

He couldn't

Emily had to be strong on her own now

Emily could do this

He knew she could

It was christas day

They had swapped gifts

And soon it would be new years

"Emily" he had said to her

"If you can spend new years day without me"

"Then if it is even possible I will love you even more than I do now"

Emiyl gasped and began to protest shouting aout how it would be wrong and horrible to do that

He kissed her forehead

"Shh Emily" he had stated

"It will be alright I promise"

"F-fine but jut promise you'll never pull this again" she bargained

He nodded and held her close

New years day rolled around

Emily spent a whole day with no contact

Without seeing

Without being with

Xanxus

On the second of January

She found out he had died on new years day

He knew it was happening

He had died of cancer

From liver cancer

Emily cried and cried

A note was left for her

_'now that you've lasted a day I know you can last forever without me'_


	12. Chapter 12

Violence solves EVERYTHING

Saix

The man looked at his subordinates

All 16 of 'em

Including roxas and Xion

He then cast his eyes upon the new recruit

Lexyim

She seemed sane enough

Then again

No one was truly sane here in the organisation

He apparently had to work on jobs with the new recruit now

Goody

Not that he had a grudge against Emily

He just preffered to work alone so that the asskisser looked good to the asskissed

He sighed and got onto his first job

Showing her around

Soon he got to her room

And as technology loved everyone

The door wouldn't open

Electronic doors and all that jazz

He growled and pulled it

Nothing

Pushed it

Nothing

He ebgan ramming against it

Lexyim sighed

"her let me"

She pushed him away slightly and got the door openby cutting it out

"see violence always works" she smirked

He shook his head and sighed

A few months later and he was on a mission with her

It was simple

Matenence in the castle that mever was

The heating had broken

And axel was on a mission

Emily and Saix were in the maitenense room

And there they were trying to fix the heating

Emly hit it on the top

It orked for about ten seconds then broke

Then saix had an idea

He grabbed Emily roughly and smashedher body against the box in a rought kiss

She yelped opening her mouth and saix wasted no time entering his tongue into her mouth

He pulled away and the heaing was working

He smirked

"Violence does always work"


	13. Chapter 13

Stein

Emily looked over the scalpel sets

She had to get her boyfriend a good one for Christmas

But it was hard keeping track of which ones he owned and did not own

Then an idea came to her

She would have to go and search his lab!

She was enthusiastic enough sure

The problem was?

Getting the keys

Now don't get me wrong Stein loved Emily very very much

HOWEVER

He did not want her seeing the horrors and blood of his lab

He thought it was no place for a lady

So now she had to steal the key

Oh what joy

She sighed

"Okay I can do this" she gave herself a mini speech

"I can do this. Im not afraid of the probable rivers of blood inside of his lab" she wasn't so much afraid of getting the key

It was going into the lab

The thought creeped her out to no end

She took a deep breath

Part one of her plan would now be iniciated

Steal the keys from Steins bedside table

That wasn't actually that hard

I mean

He left them on the top of it

And the two slept in the same house

Just different rooms

She sighed as she got the keys

A shiver went down her spine as she thought of the horrors within the lab

Stein would be so pissed if he ever found out

She sighed and went to the forbidden door

Another shiver went down her spine

She was so freakin scared

She unlocked the door and screwed her eyes shut

OH THE HORROR!

It was a normal room

….

….

….

What?

Even stein can have a normal room

Emily looked around astounded at how white, clean and sparkly it was

Apart from the lab table in the corner

It was as if a normal living room

Lamps

Tv's

Gaming consoles

She gasped in awe

Even a friggin sofa

She hurriedly began to root through his scalpel sets

She was suddenly hugged from behind

"bad girl" Stein whispered in her ear before kissing her neck

"you must be punished"

She went to say something

But being pinned to the sofa stopped her

They had a very eventful christmas


	14. Chapter 14

Belphegor

"Ushishishi why does the prince have to be mingled with such peasants" the high school student sighed as he looked around the new school

Reborn academy

It was a normal high school

Apart from the fact the teachers were babies, other than that it was perfectly normal and there was nothing peculiar about it at all

He looked at one of his fellow students

A new girl

Emily he heard her name was

"The peasant named Emily will fetch the prince a drink" he stated tilting his nose toward the air as a 'prince' would

Emily growled

"Get your own damn drink" she retorted

She already hated him

"The prince does not fetch drinks. That is a peasants job" he sighed in distain

Emily growled louder

"I AM NOT A PEASANT" she screamed as she went to hit him in the face

He merely grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back

"you will get the prince a drink or he will break your arm shishishi" he whispered in her ear

She whimpered and nodded

"i-I'll get you a drink just let go"

Bel complied

She hurried off and soon trotted back with a bottle of still ice cold water

He took it

"That's much better peasant shishishi"

Their next lesson was P.E and oh joy of joy's

The same class

Today it was one on one sparring

Bel never sparred

He went for the kill

Their teachers Colonello often got pissed off

"Next Emily vs Belphegor kora"

He lowered the flag to signal the start of the fight

And so it began

They lunged, dodged and attacked eachother relentlessly

Suddenly they both lunged in for a punch

They missed by a few centimetres

Their lips joined in a kiss

They both immediately pulled away grasping their throats choking

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU KISSED ME"

"HOW DARE A PEASANT KISS THE PRINCE"

And so it went

They avoided eachother from then on

But bel cold not deny the tingly feeling it let on his lips

It felt sort of

Good

He kind of

Longed for it again

He walked up to her

"peasant"

Emily growled

"im not a peasant belphegor"

"kiss the prince"

She whirled around to face him

"WHAT"

She was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips touching hers

It had been 5 months since the incident

Emily suddenly found her eyes shutting

She had found out in that time bel wasnt all that bad

She kinda sorta had a crush on him

She found her eyes fluttering closed and her mouth moving with his

They loved eachother

Bel pulled away

"the prince loves his principessa" he mumbled into the skin of her neck

"and I love my prince"


	15. Chapter 15

Squalo

"VRAIIIIT WHO STOLE MY PANCAKES" the man yelled as he looked at his now empty plate

Emily happily scoffed down the mans pancakes innocently and didn't show it was her

"Bel did it" she pointed

Bel growled

"why would the prince steal a peasants pancakes"

And then the blade fight began

Emily just stayed out of it

Being sent by vongola juudaime to be in the varia was not one of tsuna's best moves

In fact she hated it here

A lot

It was soon going to be Christmas and she had sorted out everyone's Christmas present

Just squalo's left

She bought him a new sword to go on his weird mechanical hand and all was done

She went home and slept

The next day was not a prosperous one

She was sick

In bed

Squalo growled as he was forced to bring in soup

He sighed

"this better not be a daily occurrence"

Oh the joys of obviousness

It became a daily occurrence!

He sighed and brought in the next tray of the day

He was getting to know the girl little by little

And he gave her the soup

He said to her

"its Christmas tomorrow it looks like you'll be spending it in bed"

Her face fell and she looked down

Squalo sighed

"we'll keep you company"

Emily smiled

She was really starting to like squalo

He began to feed her

Which was new

And suddenly the spoon was replaced with Squalo's lips

Emily was shocked

Maybe she wouldn't mind Christmas in bed

If she had this man


	16. Chapter 16

Roxas

Roxas looked at his new partner Lexyim

He thought what she was doing was dangerous

Making fun of Saix

Or his new current name

'Saix puppy'

"Lex I don't think this is very safe" he pointed out as he looked at her

She shrugged

"Meh"

That was her answer

'Meh'

Roxas just sighed and dragged her away before she was killed

"There and now Saix wont kill you" he sighed

He had a kinda, sorta crush on the girl

And he was sure for definite she didn't have a kinda, sorta crush on him

So he just kept it quiet

He would ask her one day

But not today

He would wait till the day she wasn't about to be killed by a vengeful Saix

Wait

That would currently be never

He sighed and began to rub her shoulders

He did that for her when she was tense

"Hey Lex you alright? Your really tense today" he commented

She just nodded

"Just a little stressed with Christmas is all" she sighed

Roxas smiled and leant down

"maybe I can help" he kissed her cheek making her blush

"I-uh-I" she had nothing to say

Then their lips met and tehey kissed passionately

Lexyim decided she wanted more backrubs like this


	17. Chapter 17

Kururu

The yellow frog snickered as he messed with Emily's stuff

He liked messing with her

It was funny

He decided today would be the day

He would turn out all the lights in the house she stayed in

And shut off the power for 2 weeks

She would be sooooooo pissed

Emily was his comrade and the two didn't often get on

He found it so much fun to tinker with her electronics and break them

It was his faveourite sport

And now he jus had to make sure it stayed off for the length of time he wanted it to stay off for

And then an angry voice blessed his ears

"KURURU YOU ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU TURN OFF THE POWER"

And now for a quick get away

Which…..

Failed

Miserably

As he bumped into Emily on the way out the door

She grabbed him and used her nano bots to pummel him with mini fists till she grw tired

He sighed

"I'll make some bacon" he sighed as he heard her cries of hunger

He started to cook the pork meat and soon Emily was up with him watching him cook what seemed to be her favourite pikaponian food

Bacon

She loved the stuff

So much so that she would have it as much as possible every day

And now Kururu was cooking it for her

What had the word come to

Tamama bounded in with his unnatural amount of energy levels

"I smell pig meat" he giggled as he watched the bacon sizzle in the pan

Thus Kururu was forced to coo more

And then Keroro came in

"ooooooooh pig meat" he marvelled

Yet more bacon in the pan

And so it went

The more people came

The more bacon he cooked

And now he was feeding: Emily, himself, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Natsumi and Fuyuki

Oh what joy he had to put up with

Just thank God Angel Mois wasn't there with him

That would've been hell

He sighed and served it up

He began to eat his portion as he received thanks from allt he others

He decided he liked being appreciated

And would get them to appreciate him more often

But devilishess came first

He had spiked all of their bacon with spicy sauce

They DID NOT enjoy it

He snickered as he watched them run around for water

How amusing

Alll accept Emily

She found the spicy additive inside of it was quite nice

She finished her plate with a polite smile on her face

She deided not to kill Kururu today

She would save that for when he hdnt just cooked her a yummy meal

Kururu found her strange

But not a bad kind of strange

The kind of strange that makes your heart beat faster

So as the genius he was

He decided to have a little experiment

He pulled Emily into a room on their own

His heart was beating faster than ever

And then he said thosw words which he hoped were not going to be disregarded

"I love you"

He heard a gasp and felt the tension build

And then he heard the words that made his heart flutter with joy

"I love you too"


	18. Chapter 18

Zangetsu

Ichigo as starting to get worried

Zangetsu had been disappearing out of his inner world lately

It wasn't abnormal for him to go visit his best friend Emily's world for something a little different

However

He has been doing it more and more frequently as the days went by

Today was one of those days

He could tell Emily was speaking to him

Her eyes were slightly glassy

Snow covered the ground around Karakura town

And Zangetsu had lately been asking Ichigo to buy something for him

It was a girl's necklace

A simple yet beautiful jade pendant with amber embroidered into the design

Ichigo sighed

He decided to shut the sword up he would buy it for him

After school Zangetsu had returned to his head and was now directing ichigo to the shop that sold this pendant

And there it was

As if it had never been touched by human hands

Simply exquisite

Ichigo couldn't imagine why Zangetsu would want it

But he decided to buy it for him

Once aid for he took it home and listened as Zangetsu told him to wrap it

"Now write on it: to Emily from Zangetsu"

Ichigo was shocked

He didn't know what to do

Nevertheless he followed his swords instructions and wrote the words on the tag

On Christmas day ichigo was forced to go up to Emily and hand her the present

Emily was shocked when she saw the tag

Once she opened the necklace she gasped

Zangetsu was in her inner world

Her inner self ran up to him and tackled him into a hug

"Merry Christmas Emily" he smiled gently

"I love you"


	19. Chapter 19

Mori

The tall boy stood towering above the other members of the host club

He saw Emily or to everyone else she was known as Emily

But a few months earlier he had found out her secret

The host club were now having a Christmas themed day

He thought her novelty elf outfit did not flatter her

He gently took he r hand

"E-emily" he stated

A slight pink haze on his face

"I wanna show you something" he dragged her to a different room

It was quiet

No giggling girls

Emily was astounded such a room existed

And then she realised

The kendo club room

It was empty because all the other members bar mori were ill

He leant down to her height and smiled

Emily just blushed back

"W-why did you bring me he-" she was cut off by a pair of lips dominating her own

She wrapped her arms around mori's neck and they shared a kiss

(I know its short but srsly I rlly had no ideas for mori….)


	20. Chapter 20

Ed

Emily smirked at the alchemist

He was her boyfriend

But one thing she loved about being in a relationship with Edward Elric

The fact she was taller

She loved it

He obviously hated it

And went into one of his rants every time she mentioned the fact she was taller

This happened to be one of those days as it was nearing Christmas

"YOUR ONLY TALLER BY AN INCH" he yelled

She sighed

"Now now eddy im a girl im allowed to be only an inch taller"

He glared heatedly

He wouldn't attack her as he did other people

He loved her

Then he looked down

"If I'm too short for you, you could've just said" his eyes were shadowed

Emily was shocked

"No no no I love you the way you are Ed" she said obviously having given him the wrong impression

Ed looked down

"Then heres a test"

"Figure out what I want the most for Christmas in the whole wide world"

Emily's head suddenly rushed with a million perfect ideas

She smirked

She could try all of them

"U-um Al's body back?" Ed shook his head

"You have till Christmas day to figure it out"

Only six days away

Every day she had tried a different one

'Automail that doesn't hurt?'

Ed had just shaken his head

'Roy to stop pestering you'

Ed had just replied

"_would be nice but theres something I want more than that"_

'your arm and leg back'

Shake of the head

And so it went

And Christmas day soon rolled around

She tried one more

"Everyone to be happy" a final shake of the head

Ed held her close

"You lose Emily" he began

He kissed her cheek

"You owe me a forfeit"

"The correct answer was for you to be happy and smile forever and ever"


	21. Chapter 21

Prince sohma:

The Indian prince looked at the American princess

He was arranged to have a marriage with her

He loved her

But Emily pretty much hated him

He looked at her sparkling maroon eyes

And long flowing dirty brown coloured hair with glinting natural red highlights

He took her hand and kissed it only for her to pull away in distaste

Christmas was coming up soon

And she wondered if he actually bothered to get her anything

When Christmas day rolled around the girl opened her brightly wrapped package

And their was a beautiful red and gold sari

She gasped

It must have cost the prince a small fortune to have the clearly hand woven cloth created

She gasped and wore it

It fit her perfectly the silk flowing smoothly over her slightly tan skin

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

He loved her

He told her every day

But she never replied the same

He said it again

"I love you"

And for once

She held the same feelings

She realised just how much he loved her

As he saw the cuts on his fingers from making the sari himself

She realised how much she meant to him

"I love you too"

er"


	22. Chapter 22

Hibari:

"Herbivore those leggings rent part of the school uniform" Hibari growled at Emily Toca

"Herbivore that behaviour will warrant biting to death" he warned

Emily Toca sighed

Hibari Kyoya was never off her back

She was late

Or she had leggings

Or she was disturbing the peace

Or she was crowding

Or something of the like

But this time she was seriously pissed

He had put her in detention

For

'Disturbing the peace'

More widely known as shouting in the school library

But she had a good reason

That librarian seriously pissed her off

She went to the detention room sighing

She hated this

He never got off her back

She walked in and hibari was on the sofa

He turned his head

"Sit herbivore"

She meeped and obliged

Then something happened which she had never thought would happen

He pinned her to the sofa

She blushed and went to retort but his hands were suddenly everywhere

She mewled softly

But her noise was covered by his lips

She kissed back as his hands explored her flesh

He pulled away

"I love you Emily"

"I-I love you to" she breathed softly

It was certainly NOT an ordinary detention


End file.
